The invention relates to a kit for a counter-current swimming pool for swimming pools, wherein water is pumped in across the entire horizontal extent of a boundary wall of a swimming pool and discharged across the entire horizontal extent of the opposite boundary wall, wherein the counter-current swimming pool has a cover plate which bounds the swim space of the swimming pool downwards, with boundary walls extending from the cover plate to the swimming pool floor and defining flow channels, wherein axial feed units, e.g., propellers, are provided in the region between the boundary walls, and wherein the cover plate, when viewed in the flow direction, terminates both at the front end and at the rear end with a spacing to the adjacent swimming pool wall by forming a gap for pumping water in and discharging water.
A number of swimming pools employing counter-current swimming pools are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,731,554 A discloses a swimming pool which includes a counterflow system, wherein an intermediate bottom or a collection tube is provided which is spaced from the front wall and rear wall, and wherein one or more propellers or the like producing a water current are arranged between the bottom and the floor. These propellers are driven by a motor which is arranged outside the intermediate bottom and which drives the propellers via a shaft.
In another conventional embodiment, one boundary wall has openings for inflow of water into the swimming pool. The openings are arranged next to one another horizontally and are connected at the backside of the swimming pool wall by a distribution channel, with a pump forcing water into the distribution channel, with the water being suctioned off at the opposite side of the swimming pool via a collection system. Disadvantageously, such arrangement requires considerable space to be set aside for both the distribution channel and the collection channel at opposite ends of the swimming pool as well as for the pump, which makes it very difficult to install a counter-current swimming pool, in particular in small swimming pools.
Moreover, the counter-current system must already be taken into consideration during the planning stage, because the walls of the swimming pool must be configured accordingly and the aforementioned additional space must be provided.